avatar drables
by master of toast
Summary: Drable series I started. mostly oneshots unless i say otherwise. the second drable will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

Theme 1: beginnings, I am taking the avatar 100-theme challenge. Some of these will be serious others will make me look like a moron. This is one that makes me look stupid. (go easy on me I've never done tokka)

Sokka paced the ground, placing each foot down as hard as possible. He was very upset. He had wasted all their time and now innocent lives were lost. His invasion plan had failed. He had failed.

"You're angry." Toph observed. Sokka sighed

"It's all my fault." Sokka sighed. It was making him miserable to have to see all the other teens at the western air temple worry about their families.

"Relax I'm sure your girlfriend is fine Sokka." Toph sounded a little hurt. Sokka suddenly felt even worse. 'Why on earth did I do that' he thought.

"I didn't mean it like that. We're all in danger now." He mumbled.

"It's not the end. You're a great leader we'll get through this." Toph said gently. She placed her small, calloused hand on his arm.

"So it's the beginning. You think we can still win?" Sokka said as he took her hand.

"We will kick some fire-lord butt. We have Anng, We have Katara for strength and healing, me for some major muscle and you the best warrior in the southern water tribe for planning." Toph slipped her free hand into his. He didn't fight it. Sokka was as happy as a clam.

"New beginnings. An era of peace. Just me and my true love." Sokka said as he stroked her cheek. He leaned in for the kiss…

"HEY SOKKA, TAO (the wheelchair kid) WANTS TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING"


	2. Avatar Christmas

A/n: part of my drabble series. It's a modern avatar fic. And it's kind of sappy. And Zuko is kind of OOC

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aang walked over to Zuko holding a small bag of gifts for the gang. Zuko was sitting on the stoop outside. Snow was falling thickly and Aang was late to the Christmas party.

"Zuko aren't you going in?" Aang asked cheerily.

"No, she won't let me in." Zuko said moodily. Katara had shut the door in his face. All because he had said that the party Mai was throwing was way better. He had been trying to say he had only come for her but the door had hit him in the face before he could finish. Katara took pride in her party.

"Let me try, Zee." Aang said with a boyish smile. Zee was Aang's nickname for Zuko, no one else could call him that but Aang. Aang walked to the door and taped. Tapity-tap-tap-tit-tap. Aang's special knock. Katara opened the door with a scowl, as if she expected it to be Zuko knocking again, but it vanished when she saw Aang.

"Oh hey Aang, come on in get some food before Sokka and Toph eat it all." She said sweetly. She didn't look at Zuko. He threw himself on his knees in front of her.

"I meant that I came to be with you guys because the glitz doesn't mater to me if I'm hanging with you! Besides you know my dad is there!" He pleaded. She softened and held the door open for him. Zuko scooped up his backpack and dashed in shaking off the snow on his cloths as he went. He found the living room filled with decorations. Paper snowflakes hung all over and the snack table looked like a frozen waterfall. The couch had colorful Christmas throws all over it. Zuko spied Toph and Sokka at the punch bowl. Sokka was very obviously trying to hold Toph's hand but kept wimping out. Zuko walked over to the tree and put his presents among the others. His were the smallest and the most badly wrapped; he hoped no one would notice. Katara had walked over to him and knelt down beside him. Their hands brushed against each other as they laid out their gifts under the tree. Neither of them minded.

"Did you see the ice bead curtain?" Katara asked sheepishly.

"Yeah and the table to. And everything. It looks so real I can't believe it's not real ice." Zuko said as he stood. Katara stood as well, she giggled.

"It is ice silly. Waterbending duh." She said between giggles. Zuko felt stupid.

"Oh Hey, do you guys want a fire?" He asked. Katara shook her head.

"Na it'll melt the ice, but maybe latter?" She said sweetly. "Wanna help me carry the chips into the living room."

"Nah I'm gonna play pi-sho with Aang" Zuko said softly. He looked over to find Aang and saw that Aang was busy. He was fighting Sokka, they were arguing over Toph. Toph was enjoying it. Zuko turned back to Katara.

"Never mind let's go." He led the way into the kitchen. As Katara went to get the food Zuko said to her in his soft velvet voice,

"I meant what I said before. I came for a special girl. You want to know who?" Katara pretended to be clueless.

"You invited Mai?" she said quietly. Zuko blushed at her teasing.

"I came for you, Katara" he said they were only inches apart now. Zuko looked at the girl he loved. His eyes were questioning. Katara nodded. It was like a movie, but with no script. They just knew what to do. They just kissed. And kept kissing until they were gasping for breath. Both were blushing. They walked out hand in hand. Right under the mistletoe. Aang jumped up and pointed at them.

"You didn't kiss! You went right under the mistletoe and you didn't kiss!" Aang yelped. Zuko and Katara burst out laughing.

"Too late!" they chorused through their laughter.

ZUTARAZUTARAZUTARAZUTARAZUTARAZUTARAZUTARA

A/N: Merry Christmas!


End file.
